MAKE A WiSH
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez lorsqu'une étoile filante passe au dessus de vos têtes. Jäger va malheureusement y faire les frais, au plus grand bonheur des autres opérateurs. BANDIT x JAGER mxm [Fanfiction à caractère Explicite [-18] Type : BL (bxb) Contenus : smut, fluff, lots of fluff. Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à Tom Clancy's game.]


_Un, deux, trois, quatre verres de whisky._

Le petit bar dans lequel les agents d'élites de Rainbow s'étaient réfugiés pour cette soirée de détente était animé cette nuit. Toute l'équipe était présente, ou presque, certains avaient choisit de rester à la base afin de récupérer leurs heures de sommeil, comment leur en vouloir ? D'autres étaient blessés et se reposaient dans le cabinet de Doc. Mais pour ceux qui étaient présents, l'alcool coulait à flot et les jeux d'argent faisaient hurler de frustration certains mauvais joueurs.

Lorsque le cinquième verre d'alcool fut descendue d'une seule traite puis claqué sur la table, un Jäger grisé se releva de sa chaise un peu tremblant sur ses jambes, la tête légère comme un ballon d'hélium. Il se dirigea maladroitement en se faufilant entre ses collègues vers son coéquipier au fond de la salle qui jouait au poker et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il vint entourer sa nuque d'un bras en faisant mine d'observer la partie. Le joueur de poker n'avait même pas réagit lorsque Jäger avait envahit son espace personnel, il était tellement concentré sur son jeu qu'il s'en fichait complètement et pour dire, il était entrain de gagner contre le pire joueur de poker, Pulse.

Les cartes en mains, Bandit observait Pulse par dessus les fines planches de cartons avec un sourire espiègle. Les autres assistaient au duel et pour une raison étrange, ils avaient tous ce sourire bizarre collait à la face, Jäger ne comprenait pas et, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'était approché de Bandit, c'était pour lui demander un petit service.

"Dom ... Tu as une cigarette pour moi ... ?"

Bien sûr qu'il en avait une. Il en avait toujours sur lui mais Bandit ne répondit pas tout de suite à la demande de Jäger. Il attendait avec anticipation que l'Américain joue ses cartes pour l'exterminer et raffler la mise. Marius commença alors à perdre un peu patience, reposant le poids de son corps d'un pied à l'autre à la manière d'un enfant qui aurait une envie pressante. Mais après ce qui devint presque une attente interminable, Pulse se décida enfin à déposer ses cartes sur la table, un sourire sponsorisé Colgate au visage. Il pensait gagner, _naïve créature_ , mais Bandit releva les sourcils de façon moqueur et étala avec une lenteur exagérée ses cartes sur la table avant de se relever légèrement en penchant son corps sur la table et attraper tout les jetons dans ses bras qu'il ramena ensuite du côté de sa table.

"Et pour la quatrième fois de la soirée ... Je gagne."

Fit Bandit d'une voix calme qui cachait parfaitement sa jubilation alors que les spectateurs tout autour de la table se mirent à hurler en secouant le perdant, se moquant de lui bien que ce soit _bon enfant_. Dominic se délectait de l'expression défaite de Pulse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait même pas gagné une seule manche !

"Donc en tout ... Continua l'autre. Ça nous fait ... Quatre cent dollars, tu penses pouvoir me payer quand ?"

Le chauve soupira avant de glisser une main dans sa poche. Des billets furent déposer sur la table mais malheureusement, le compte n'y était pas.

"J'ai que deux-cent sur moi, soupira Pulse. J'irai retirer de l'argent plus tard. Mais au fait, comment tu as su ? Tu as pratiquement déjoué toutes mes manœuvres.  
"Oh ... C'est pourtant simple ..."

Jäger observa Bandit se lever et venir à la hauteur de Pulse qui ne broncha pas de sa place. Le grand allemand prit alors les billets mais ne revint pas à sa place tout de suite.

"Tu permets ? Fit-il en désignant les lunettes de soleil du chauve.  
\- Yeah ... ?"

Jäger fronça les sourcils tout en s'appuyant sur I.Q qui regardait ce spectacle. Où Bandit voulait-il en venir ?

"Tu vois ... Dit-il en mettant les lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il reprenait sa position assise sur sa chaise. Quand on joue au poker dans une salle sombre avec une lampe juste au dessus de sa tête ..."

L'allemand commença à faire un petit paquet de cartes avant de les mélanger.

"Déjà ... Porter des lunettes de soleil dans un endroit sombres c'est stupide ...  
\- J'ai les yeux sensibles, se justifia Pulse sur la défensive.  
\- Ja ... Renifla l'autre d'un air moqueur."

Une fois le paquet mélangé, Bandit fit durer le suspens avec malice avant de tirer cinq cartes qu'il porta au niveau de son visage. Là, brusquement le visage de Pulse tourna au rouge.

"Shit !  
\- Tu vois où j'veux en venir maintenant ? Ricana Bandit. Le reflet dans tes lunettes m'a beaucoup aidé"

Sur cela, Bandit fit un clin-d'oeil au chauve en lui adressant un baiser d'un mouvement de lèvres puis enleva les lunettes qu'il rendit à l'autre.

"Viens Jäger, lança Brunsmeier en tapotant l'épaule de son coéquipier. On va fumer dehors."

Oh, Marius avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue mais apparemment, Dominic non. Nonchalamment, le plus âgée l'entraîna jusqu'aux portes du bar et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise avant qu'il ne puisse se blesser en tombant. Marius ne tenait pas alcool, c'était une vraie catastrophe.

"Impressionnant comme tu as gagné avec .. mh ... Pulse ... Hoqueta ce dernier en ricanant.  
\- Avec un idiot pareil, comment ne pas gagner ? Renifla le brun avec moquerie avant de prendre son paquet de cigarettes.  
\- J'ai pas fait attention aux détails, je pensais que tu ... Tu sais, jouais avec de la chance mais tout ça, c'était du bluff ...  
\- Au poker, bluffer est une stratégie, Jäger."

Bandit avait l'air d'un petit diable avec ce fier sourire au visage. Marius hocha vivement la tête et attrapa entres ses doigts la cigarette de Dominic puis il ajouta en la portant à ses lèvres.

"Et, tu pourrais m'apprendre ?  
\- De quoi ? Jouer au poker ou bluffer ?"

En allumant sa cigarette avec son briquet, Bandit tira une fois sur celle-ci avant d'expirer un nuage de fumée. Puis lentement, il se pencha sur Jäger et approcha le bout incandescent de celui intacte de l'autre Allemand et l'aida à l'allumer. Avec un peu plus de maladresse, le plus petit savoura longuement cette petite dose de nicotine puis il observa cette cigarette entre ses doigts un moment, comme si cette dernière était la chose la plus intéressante à ce moment puis il répondit, pensif.

"Mh ... Les deux ?  
\- Eh bien ... Répondit l'autre en y réfléchissant. Je peux te donner les bases, mais bluffer c'est pas pour toi, tu sais pas mentir.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Objecta Jäger sur la défensive. J'ai déjà menti !  
\- Oooh, mauvais garçon, taquina Bandit. Et, sur quoi tu as mentis ?"

Espiègle, Bandit faisait danser ses sourcils en incitant l'autre à cracher le morceau. Jäger avait les bras croisés, une mine boudeuse sur le visage. C'était drôle quand même ; Quel genre de mensonge avait bien put dire Marius, le plus sage de toute l'équipe Rainbow réuni ?

"Y avait ... Ehm... Cette fille, au lycée et ... Comment dire ... Elle m'avait invité au cinéma, une fois ... Mais, j'étais vraiment terrorisé à l'idée de me retrouver avec elle, dans le noir. Tu sais ce qu'elle aurait put faire ...  
\- Oh ça ouais, jubila le plus vieux. Elle aurait put te tripoter et-  
\- J'ai paniqué, coupa Jäger avec un regard agacé. J'ai inventé un mensonge. J'ai posé un ... Comment tu dis déjà ... Un lapin ? _Ja_ ... J'ai posé un lapin à cette fille et j'ai tout fait pour me créer un alibi ...  
\- Oh ... Donc ... T'as fait l'enflure en gros, mais pourquoi ? T'as raté l'occasion de te faire une minette au cinéma !  
\- Hey, pour ta gouverne, j'avais seize ans et ça me semblait effrayant et, les filles c'était pas mon truc."

L'expression de Bandit changea brusquement. La bouche-bée comme un poisson, il clignait des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdi.

"Que-quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?  
\- Eeh ... Jäger eut un léger sourire, hoquetant à cause de l'alcool. J'ai eu la frousse à cause d'une fille ...  
\- Nein, pas ça, l'autre chose !  
\- Oh ... Je n'aime pas les femmes, enfin, j'ai jamais ..."

 _Wait a minute._

Jäger s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en prenant conscience qu'il venait de livrer son secret à la pire personne qui soit. Bandit allait lui faire vivre un enfer, l'humilier devant tout le monde, être encore plus méchant avec ses "pranks". Jäger se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, bredouillant dans sa barbe un "je dois aller au toilette" paniqué. Mais Bandit le retint par la manche de sa veste. Marius se figea mais n'osa pas se retourner.

" _Bitte_ ... J'dois aller au toilette ...  
\- Oh, et me fuir comme cette fille que tu as laissé en plan ? Nah."

Bandit tira sur son bras plus fermement et fit asseoir l'allemand sur ses genoux, ses bras se refermant sur sa taille avec une étreinte de fer. Mal à l'aise et prit de panique, Marius commença à se tortiller dans l'espoir de se libérer mais rien n'y fait. Il avait beau tenté de se relever, griffer les avant-bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde son souffle mais après cinq bonne minutes sans succès, il déclara forfait. Le jeune allemand cessa alors tout mouvements en prenant conscience de la situation et de l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Le ciel était dégagé, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. La lune éclairait parfaitement la nuit accompagnée de ses étoiles. Puis, le souffle chaud de Bandit sur sa nuque qui lui hérissait l'échine, ses mains sur son ventre qui le serrait contre lui, ses jambes musclées, sa chaleur qui l'envahissait à travers ses habits et, Mein Gott, était-ce ce qu'il pensait être contre le bas de son dos ? Son cerveau hurlait à répétition :

 _Danger ! Danger ! Danger !_

Un baiser papillon fut alors déposé juste derrière son oreille. Jäger prit au dépourvu fut secoué par un violent frisson alors que Bandit vint chuchoter d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu proche de son oreille, une voix rauque et terriblement envoûtante.

" _Klein mouse_ ... C'est devenu encore plus excitant ...  
\- De ... De quoi tu parles ..."

A chaque baisers, Jäger se mettait à se tortiller de plus bel, sensible et sûrement en manque d'affection, de touchers. Il est vrai qu'il s'était un peu négligé depuis quelques année alors son corps répondait avec engouement aux gestes de Bandit qui se délectait de ces petits feux verts que Jäger lui renvoyait.

"Si tu n'avais rien dis ... Continua ce dernier en parcourant l'arrête de son oreille de ses lèvres. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde que tu sois de l'autre bord, et ça me donne des idées ... De terribles idées ...  
\- Dom ... Stop ...  
\- Alors que tu remus sur moi de cette façon ? Non ... Non, non ... J'ai longtemps abandonné l'idée de te taquiner de cette façon parce que faire des avances à un hétéro c'est comme une perte de temps mais aujourd'hui, la donne a changé."

Jäger écarta les jambes légèrement par réflex lorsque Dominic fit glisser sa main sur son entre-jambes, laissant libre court aux mouvements de Bandit mais aussi, il sollicita un rire de la part de Brunsmeier.

"En voilà un excité ..."

Étrange, mais Jäger pouvait imaginer le sourire de Bandit juste en entendant sa voix.

"Tu aimes quand je te touche ici ... ? Uh, _mouse_ ..."

Un délicieux sons s'évada de la gorge de Jäger lorsque Bandit resserra sa main sur son érection coincée sous ses vêtements, attirant certains regards mais Jäger était trop loin pour s'en préoccuper. Marius, si discret, réservé, avait une voix si enivrante lorsqu'il ressentait du plaisir. Bandit le voulait.

Si ils n'étaient pas sur une terrasse avec quelques personnes attablées autour d'eux, il aurait poussé Jäger sur la table, aplatie son corps sous son poids et l'aurait baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir sur ses jambes, mais même si les personnes autour d'eux ne leur prêtaient aucune attention, il se devait de combattre ses pulsions.

 _Pourquoi pas après tout_ , pensa Jäger avec l'aide de l'alcool. Il avait toujours eut cette attirance pour le plus vieux mais il s'était interdit d'avouer quoi que ce soit au prankster et pour bien des raisons. Une vie amoureuse dans ce genre de métier était risquée sur bien des points, et c'était Bandit en question qui avait curieusement accroché son regard. Un homme dont il ne comprendrait jamais les motivations et qui était parfois mesquin et cruel. C'était risqué mais ... Jäger voulait se laisser tenter par le Diable pour une fois, oser l'interdit. Peut-être qu'il se faisait beaucoup trop de films et qu'ils ne seraient pas un couple mais de simples _fuck buddies_ , peu importe ...

Frissonnant dans ses bras en imaginant Bandit le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la voix, Jäger vint se coller un peu plus contre Bandit qui à son tour fit passer lentement sa langue chaude sur son oreille avant de chuchoter.

"Hey regarde, une étoile filante. Fais un vœu, _Mouse_."


End file.
